Eric Gorbaty
Eric Gorbaty, initially and often credited as Eric G (and incorrectly as Erik), is an actor best known for his roles in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe and The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Eric made his acting debut with Bread's Crumbs in June 2014, in which he portrayed Corporal Crunch - a role he reprised numerous times in the series. For several years, Eric acted within the Bread's Crumbs series and didn't participate in any other projects. In November 2015, he was cast in Creepy Guy 4, and filmed the project from July 2016 to February 2017. He would also have a villainous role in the short film Pizza Might Come, and made his final appearance with the release of The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Biography 2014 Eric made his film debut in 2014 with Bread's Crumbs, playing the character of Corporal Crunch. Eric wasn't entirely interested in the project and thus barely appeared in it. At the time, Scott Pincus didn't know Eric very well, and he mistakenly credited him as "Erik". Around this time, Ryan Bowman offered Eric a chance to appear in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution as a masked InGen employee, but Eric turned down the offer as he wasn't interested. 2015 Eric went on to play Corporal Crunch in the sequel, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, which was filmed and released in June 2015. Unlike in the first film, Eric actually has lines in this installment. In August, unreleased archival footage of Eric from Bread's Crumbs 2 was used in The Conundrum Dimension. was used Several months later, Eric grew interested in working with Scott on their high school graduation project, for which Scott hoped to make a full length movie. Eric decided to work with Scott on the film, and in November 2015 he was added to the cast of The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the decided project. The film was set to be Eric's first major project with Scott, considering he had smaller roles in Bread's Crumbs and its sequel. 2016 For several months, Eric still didn't participate in any LordStarscream100 films. In June 2016, a brief scene of Eric was filmed for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam; Eric didn't even know his "cameo" was being filmed, and was still credited for the project. In July 2016, Eric began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, participating in much of the film's production throughout the year. In August 2016, he played The Rodent in the short film Pizza Might Come - his first official role outside of the Bread's Crumbs series. Eric completed the majority of his scenes for Creepy Guy 4 by December 2016. 2017 Eric filmed his final scenes for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods in February 2017, and also recorded ADR for several scenes. The film was ultimately released in March 2017, and Eric presented it in June 2017, shortly before graduating high school. Due to him moving in early 2019, this wound up being his last collaboration with Scott. Eric was set to return as Corporal Crunch for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, having expressed interest in the project and even planning to show up for filming. However, he ultimately resigned from the project due to scheduling conflicts and a lack of interest. 2018 On March 5, 2018, the fifth Creepy Guy in the Woods film, The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods was announced, and Eric was confirmed to not be reprising his role for the film. Reasons as to why have not been disclosed, though Scott says it was a creative decision and has nothing to do with Eric. Eric made his "last appearance" in The AP Team, which received a remastered re-release in June 2018. The project was originally made back in June 2016 for his AP U.S. History class, alongside several other LS100 actors. Scott had long planned to re-edit parts of the film and give it a wider release on his channel. This wound up being Eric's last film released on Scott's channel. In October 2018, Scott learned that Eric is moving out-of-state, and thus they won't be making more films in the future. The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods serves as his final film role. In January 2019, Scott confirmed that Eric has moved, and their collaborations have officially ended. 2019 Despite not physically appearing in the film, two pictures of Eric as Corporal Crunch are featured in Kaine West: No Salvation, though he was not credited. One of the pictures had Eric's face superimposed onto that of a World War II soldier, to depict the character's historic background. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - Corporal Crunch (credited as "Erik") *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Corporal Crunch *''The Conundrum Dimension'' (2015) - Corporal Crunch (cameo - archival/unreleased footage) *''The AP Team'' (2016) - Eric, M.C. Gorbaty, James G. Blaine, Darth Conkling, Assassin 2, Various Gunmen (re-released in 2018) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Corporal Crunch (cameo) *Pizza Might Come'' (2016) - The Rodent *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Eric (final film role) Trivia *Each year, Eric had a notable role in one of Scott's projects. In 2014, he debuted as Corporal Crunch in Bread's Crumbs, a role that was small but still notable. He reprised the role in 2015 for Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. In 2016, he played "The Rodent" in Pizza Might Come. In 2017, he had a major role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. In 2018, he starred in the re-release of The AP Team. *Similarly to Jacob Doerr, who moved in May 2016 and stopped making films with Scott, Eric's collaborations with Scott officially ended in January 2019 when he moved as well. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza Might Come Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:The AP Team Category:Inactive Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors